


To The End

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin galathynius - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, POV Aelin Galathynius, POV Rowan Whitethorn, Throne of Glass, Throne of Glass Spoilers, minimal plot, rowaelin, rowan whitethorn - Freeform, word count: 600
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Rowan wakes up in the middle of the night. Aelin does too.This is not smut. This is comfort.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 27





	To The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Rowaelin comfort fic. Fluff/comfort with minimal plot. My first attempt at a Rowaelin fic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave any thoughts in the comments!

Rowan looked around, happy and content with where he was. Aelin slept peacefully, chest rising and falling as she breathed. The fireplace crackled, and Rowan realized to himself that they must have left it burning the night before, and it now filled the room with a comforting warmth. Aelin made some unintelligible noise as she turned over, face bared in a rare, fleeting moment of peacefulness and innocence. “This is the sort of moment you read about.” Rowan thought to himself. It was at this moment that Aelin awoke, blue and gold eyes blearily blinking as she gazed at Rowan. “Is something wrong?” She asked as she shifted under the covers. “Rowan forced past the lump in his throat to answer her, wondering how he was so lucky. “Nothing is wrong my Fireheart. Go back to sleep.” 

Before she could turn over, he cupped her face gently in his hands, as he took a deep breath and began to speak his mind. Or, more accurately, his heart. 

“Aelin, you are the grace of dust floating in sunlight, untethered and free. 

You are willow trees, delicate and enduring. 

You are breathtaking, just like a frozen lake. Strong, pristine, and stunning. 

You are a rainbow, filled with colors, vibrant and full of everlasting life.

You are the earth shattering beauty of a sunrise, living in glowing red, gold, and amber. 

You are the untouched, unnoticed beauty of dandelions on the wind and drifting lily pads, soft and unbroken.

You are the pure, unbridled, unshackled power of lightning, shining with blinding light.

You are the otherworldly sight of a rainstorm, ever moving, ever flowing, shot through with drops of crystalline light.

You are the mystery of neon lights, staying lit through the hardest of times, unreachable, heartbreakingly lonely. 

You are the image of stained glass windows, clear but fogged, deep and filled with shades of all emotions.

You are the glory of a sunset, brilliant colors and a source of light and life making way for the reign of the moon. I will love you forever, to the end of time and beyond it.” 

He stopped, taking a deep breath. It was at this time, deep in the heart of the pitch black night, hidden from the gaze and revealing light of the day, that Rowan was his most vulnerable. That he was most willing to spill the truth to the ones he loved more than anything else in any world.  
Aelin stared at him, seemingly gazing into the depths of his very soul as her eyes shined with emotion and gathering unshed tears. Clearing her throat, Aelin spoke up. “Well, I’d be lying if I didn’t say that what you just said makes me feel all sorts of things. And I’d also be lying if I didn’t want to be able to shape words like that. For now, until I get better at speaking, it appears you’ll have to take this.” 

With this, Aelin leaned forward and grasped Rowan’s face in her hands. Staring straight at the face of her soulmate, Aelin uttered a simple phrase - “I love you, Rowan Whitethorn. To the end of this world and beyond it.” Directly following this single phrase that held the weight of several worlds, Aelin kissed Rowan with great force and great tenderness. Pulling away, she threw him one last look, filled with every contradictory thing somehow working in tandem harmony, before turning over again and shutting her eyes to sleep. Rowan, shocked but in no means unhappy, gathered her in his arms before also shutting his eyes and drifting off into the world of dreams.


End file.
